


Phantom Of The Ocean

by ClumsyFirefly



Series: Forces Of The Sea [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Loss of Trust, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyFirefly/pseuds/ClumsyFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second installment of The Black Swan; in this story we continue to follow out marry band of pirates back and forth in a very ONCE way, each chapter will switch between present and what happened at the Kingdom. Lots of betrayal, lots of pain, lots of anger and lots of loovvee.. Follow our favourite characters as I thrust them into more unnecessary dramatic plot twits villainy and amazing pirates! Somebody dies, and it's actually really sad, so don't say I didn't warn you. </p><p>It had been four months since Regina had been the Queen’s captive, four months since she’d seen Captain Emma Swan, after Emma claimed betrayal from Regina things between the two had been difficult. But it’s not as if Regina had seen Emma since she’d told the brunette Princess to go back to her kingdom, to get the hell out of her life, the blonde pirate hated Regina, but she was determined to win back the love of the pirate. It wouldn’t be easy, it was her fault after all, of course it was her fault that he was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Of The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys, so yes I have started to second story and I hope you will stay tuned through this intense story, it turned into a three part series and it's going to be a lot of fun. Please review, leave kudos, follow it or just yell at me. Whatever happens, let me know what you all think! haha :)
> 
> Note: Been a while since I have updated I will finish this, it just might take me some time.

It had been four months since Regina had been the Queen’s captive, four months since she’d seen Captain Emma Swan, after Emma claimed betrayal from Regina things between the two had been difficult. But it’s not as if Regina had seen Emma since she’d told the brunette Princess to go back to her kingdom, to get the hell out of her life, the blonde pirate hated Regina, but she was determined to win back the love of the pirate. It wouldn’t be easy, it was her fault after all, of course it was her fault that he was dead.

 

Reunions

Regina sat in the pub at Demon’s Folly, she had been forced to stay here, Emma Swan that bitch of a woman left her here, while her Captain was off doing god knows what she was stuck here, she had saved that bitch's life and this is how she was repaid. Never trust a bloody pirate, they won’t do anything but leave you behind, because they really do not care at least Emma Swan didn’t, the music around her seemed so quiet, she had gotten used to it in the past three months.

Everyone except for Zelena, Robin, Lily, and the rest of her crew. Okay she hadn’t really left her crew, she just left Henry. And Regina. Hook had gone with Emma as well, he had taken his ship and his crew and they just left. Emma with four people to guide her ship, she couldn’t believe that Emma had just left her, of course she said that she would be back, but that was eight months ago. She had lost faith in Emma Swan, she didn’t think that woman was coming back, and if she did she knew it would only be to use the brunette just like the last time.

She couldn’t face the Queen without a crew, she couldn’t face the waters that lie ahead, Regina had spent the four months reading up on the Queen. It had taken her a lot of work and a lot of flirting with random strangers, sex with random men that she was surprised she hadn’t gotten pregnant. Emma had left her with a bunch of random outcasts, pirates, drunks, what else could she do.  Henry was one of those drunks, he was probably passed out somewhere with the pigs or in some woman’s bed. He wasn’t even an adult yet, he was a mere child of fifteen with no one to take care of him, Regina had done her best but keeping track of him was difficult, she would go find him every night when everyone had fallen asleep somewhere.

This place was always busy, there was never a dull moment, it was a never ending party, it was getting late and there wasn’t as many people, most were passed out on the ground or various positions covered in their own vomit. It was disgusting, Regina looked around for Jefferson, the man she was meeting, he had a book for her, he didn’t want anything in return, simply just wanted to get rid of it. He had told the brunette that if anyone from the Queen’s guard caught you, you were  brought to her immediately, she wondered what the hell could possibly be in this book, she drank from her glass of rum and furrowed her brow.

Most of the books she had been reading had just been about the queen’s history, she had read a great deal about the queen and her lost daughter which of course was Emma Swan. She had read at least three different stories on what happened there, she had heard at least twenty different versions of it, the brunette often wondered what the true story was. Though she assumed she could simply ask August for the details, the real long details, she had a hard time believing that what he had told her was true.

Emma didn’t admit to being the queen’s daughter but Regina wasn’t stupid, she made her own assumptions, this was the only logical solution for Emma’s hatred and anger towards the queen. As awful a person she was, nobody should have that much anger for someone, unless there was some personal connection, it wasn’t that hard to connect the dots. The blonde pirate wasn’t very good at keeping her life to herself, maybe to other people she was complex but to Regina she was like an open book, the brunette sighed and rubbed her temples.

Thinking about the blonde hurt, she knew that Emma didn’t care about her at all, Regina couldn’t stop. The blonde woman meant something to her, more than anyone before and she missed her, she missed being in the pirate’s presence, her thoughts ventured to the blonde woman but were soon dismissed when Jefferson walked up to her.

“I have that book you wanted,” He said it in a low voice, he seemed nervous like he was hiding, “Here. Take it and go.”

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked, she took the book that was in a leather bag, she looked around seeing if anyone was following him, “What the hell is in this book?.”

“Well you see, you wanted to know about the Queen, and well I don’t actually own that book,” He chuckled, he was fiddling, and his hands were twitching, “I kind of stole it from the queen herself, if she catches you with that book she’ll have you hung on spot.”

“Why are you doing this for me?” Regina asked, she was confused as to why someone she had only met a few weeks ago do something this big for her.

“Oh don’t play coy with me,” he laughed, he seemed to be teasing her but Regina really had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

“I-uh... I... what?” Regina looked at the man with confusing wound into her face, she tilted her head as she took the book out of the of the leather.

“You really don’t know?” He asked with a small smile, “Everybody’s talking about what you did. WIth the queen, at the kingdom, stories get out milady, and you, you’re a hero now. They say you’re going to save us from this shitty world.”

“What?” The brunette’s eyes widened, she was taken aback and didn’t expect that, “Me? But I’m just, I’m nobody.”

“Not anymore,” Jefferson smiled at her, “You’re like a symbol of hope now, why do you think your captain left you. She has her own reasons for hiding, but I think she’s just too afraid of facing her past. I went through one hell of an adventure to get this to you, I think somebody followed me here, take it and go, don’t look back.”

“Come with me,” Regina pleaded, the queen was ruthless and if this book was such a big deal as Jefferson was putting it out to be then he would nonetheless be tortured until he died or spilled the beans. Regina had a guilty feeling that he wouldn’t say who he gave to it, even if his life depended on it.

“I can’t,” Jefferson exclaimed, all of a sudden there was three men from the queen’s army, they had entered the bar and were looking around with anger in their eyes, they definitely knew this book had gone missing, “Go! Before they get you too, don’t let my capture bring you down, with every victory there must be sacrifice.”

“I will save you,” Regina promised the man, she squeezed his hand.

“Don’t,” he said, he suddenly got up and ran away, a decoy, allowing Regina to get away unnoticed.

Regina waited for the guards to run after him, she stood a few seconds later with the leather bag held close to her, she walked out of the other door. The door which led to the docs, she had to find a way out of here, whether it be with Emma or by horseback she didn’t care, she had to find a way to do this with or without anybody’s help.

“C’mon!” Henry whined, he was standing outside pleading with a wench, he probably didn’t have any coins, “I’ll pay ya in the morning! Just one more night and I’ll never bother ye again, I love you.”

“No coins, No play,” the wench crossed her arms as Henry fell to his knees pleading, he was drunk out of his damned mind, Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

“Henry let’s go,” Regina yanked his ass off the ground, he looked up at her with a grin, the wench nodded her thanks to the brunette, she reached into her pocket and handed a couple coins to the sultry woman who smiled even wider now.

“Thank ya!” The wench smiled widely, and winked at her, “Ever need a favour come find me.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Regina rolled her eyes and dragged Henry down to the docks.

She had no idea if she had enough money, and who would even go with her, not many people were willing to help her. If they really knew who she was like Jefferson had said then who would be willing to help, not often would you see people get involved when if involved bad reputation with the queen. Regina walked up to captain she had talked to over the past few months, maybe he would help her, he would probably want to fuck her. But the brunette figured it was better than nothing, so she would have to take it because nobody else was even here, at least nobody sober.

* * *

 

“Zylen,” Regina walked up to him, he turned around and was clearly very drunk, “I need a ship and a crew.”

“Where we headed?” he asked, looking her over he nodded his approval, “How about my bedroom?”

“I’m not sure where yet, I just need to get out of here, and I’ll figure it out once we’re on the waters,” she told him.

“I need to know where we are headed before I agree,” Zylen walked closer to her and placed a hand on her waist, Henry was leaning against a barrel hurling into the sea, “now if you came to my bedroom then I think we can make an arrangement.”

“Not right now,” Regina pleaded, she could hear shouting, and chaos in the bar, she wondered if it was about her or not, “We need to leave, now!”

“I don’t think so,” Zylen smiled and attached his mouth to Regina’s neck, he had her held tightly around her waist not allowing her a way of escape, she tried anyway.

She pushed against his stomach trying to get him off of her, she yelled at him to stop but he didn’t, “Get off of me!”

Henry stood and tried to pull him off but on of Zylen’s crewmates punched him right in the face, he was on the ground passed out now. Knocked him clean on his ass, Regina screamed as there was a gunshot and Zylen lay limp. She pushed him off her and let his dead body fall to the ground, she had his blood all over her stomach, she was shaking. Zylen’s crew all had their guns out pointed at a shadowed figure, hidden by the night sky, there were no stars out and the docks were pitch black.

“Regina Mills,” the familiar voice said, Regina spun around to face the woman, the blonde walked out of the shadows and over to Regina, looking her square in the eyes she smiled.

“Emma,” Regina simply said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, let me know what you thought... lol welcome back Swan, ready to face the past as you so wonderfully do..?


End file.
